mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bowgart
|release date = 2012-09-04 |release version = 1.0.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 3 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Water |element3 = Cold |class = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Potbelly and Maw + Mammott and Oaktopus + Toe Jammer and Furcorn |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 50 |selling price coin = 16,000 |placement xp = 8,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Bowgart is a four-armed humanoid monster. Distinctive characteristics include three-fingered hands, a covering of periwinkle fur, two horn-like protrusions on the top of its head, feet with permeable membranes, and a tendency to bite its lower lip. Bowgarts' feet are strongly connected to the growth of their horns. Water and soil are drawn in through the membranes on the soles of their feet and are combined in an internal process to produce thin, flat horns. As they mature, a monster's horns begin to curl backward, resembling the scroll of a cello complete with tuning pegs. Once the horns have grown to a considerable size, they are shed. Scavenging strings from its environment, the Bowgart stretches them along the length of the instrument, attaching them to the knobby tuning pegs on one end and creating fine tuners on the other. Finally, it crafts bows from the remains of its old instrument. The Plant element is shown through its wooden instrument and horns and shown through its ability to absorb water, the Cold element is shown through its furriness, and the Water element is shown through its blue fur. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by steadily holding its instrument and tapping its bow along with the beat. When this monster is playing with its lower hand, it stays in beat similar to when it's idle by tapping its cello with its upper bow. Song Audio sample: The Bowgart's contribution to an Island's song is the equivalent of the upper and lower bowed strings, but evidently plays cello primarily and loudly. The Bowgart plays its instruments with a spice attack, to give it a somewhat staccato sound. Its top two arms are responsible for the bowing and fingering of the upper string part, and its bottom two arms, the lower part. On Tribal Island, it slowly moves its bow across the instrument, making the sound longer, playing arco, or with bow. Breeding The Bowgart can be bred using monsters that combine to give the elements Plant, Water and Cold. Possible combinations: # + Potbelly and Maw # + Mammott and Oaktopus # + Toe Jammer and Furcorn Because Potbelly and Maw take much less time to hatch than both Oaktopus and Furcorn, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Shrubb|9| |Tweedle|4| |Travelers' Sign|7||Toob|10||Eerie Remains|14| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The Bowgart's name may be a combination of the monster Boggart (or "bogart") and a bow, the stick used on string instruments such as the one it plays. It could also possibly come from the surname of actor Humphrey Bogart. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Bowgart Spooktacle 2012.png|Spooktacle 2012 - 2014 Bowgart Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015 - 2017 Bowgart Spooktacle 2018.png|Spooktacle 2018 - 2019 On October 26th, 2012, the Bowgart dressed up as Frankenstein's monster with a bat on its cello. This outfit was repeated for the 2013 and 2014 seasons. In 2015, the Bowgart dressed up as a clown. It had a white face with black eyebrows and parts of a red clown afro. The clown costume was repeated for the 2016 and 2017 seasons. In 2018 and 2019, the Bowgart dressed up as Bert from Sesame Street. Yay Bowgart Yay 2012.png|Yay 2012 - 2019 On December 21st, 2012, the Bowgart put on a double-headed green elf hat. The Bowgart also switched its instrument out for a green one (Specially tuned for the winter cold), complete with a winter snowflake. The Bowgart has worn this outfit for every Yay season. Notes Bowgart_Open_Mouth.png|Bowgart with an open mouth. BowgartThumb.png|Bowgart cheering for competitors of the "Check It Out" contest * The Bowgart was originally called a "Toedello." * In promotional images on the My Singing Monsters Facebook page, the Bowgart can be seen with its mouth open and its thumbs. * The Bowgart is drawn with a pronounced overbite, presumably in homage to Humphrey Bogart, who shared this facial feature. * Although the Bowgart's egg is spotted, the fully grown Bowgart is not. * Despite its bio which describes taking up earth to grow its horns, Bowgart does not contain the element of Earth. * Some of the automatically generated names of the Bowgart are associated with stringed instruments: Cellby refers to cellos, Fiddles refers to its stringed instrument, while Rossiter may refer to rosin. See also Monster Names. * Placing a Bowgart on Gold Island can count toward the "Hatch and place 3 new Bowgarts" goal. * In proportion to humans, the Bowgart's cello is the size of a double bass. Water Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Natural Monsters